


Miattad színes a világ

by Evke



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Film, Fluff, FxF, Gay, Gay Male Character, High School AU, Hungarian, M/M, Please Tommy Please, Soulmate AU, The Death Cure, colourblind au, dylmas - Freeform, magyar, magyar történet, maze runner - Freeform, newtmas - Freeform, soulmate, sztori, tst, történet
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evke/pseuds/Evke
Summary: “I’m guessing that you’re wearing a blue shirt today.”“Wrong.” and Newt was always wrong.or the one au where you go colorblind after age seven until you kiss your soulmate, and two best friends have been trying to guess each other’s colors for decades.- Arra tippelek, hogy ma kék pólót viselsz.- Nem talált. – és Newt tippje sose talált.Avagy az az alternatív univerzum, amiben színvakká válsz, amint betöltöd a nyolcat, egészen addig, míg meg nem csókol a lelki társad, és két legjobb barát, akik egymás színeit próbálják kitalálni már egy évtizede.





	Miattad színes a világ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oumasigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oumasigh/gifts).
  * A translation of [saw you in colors last night, and you didn't even have to get undressed.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595997) by [oumasigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oumasigh/pseuds/oumasigh). 



> Figyelem! A történet teljes egészében fordítás.   
> Ez az első fordításom.  
> Kritika ér.
> 
> Attention! This whole story is a translation.  
> This is my first work.  
> I take critism well.
> 
> I would like to give special thanks to uksangster, who wrote the original and who kindly let me play with it. I'm sorry it took so long. (Actually, it was done in about three days before 2018's summer. But now it's published. Yaaay.)
> 
> Original writer: uksangster, translated by: Evelin  
> Író: uksangter, fordította: Evelin  
> Eredeti cím: saw you in colors last night, and you didn't even have to get undressed.

Első fejezet

 

** Színesben láttalak éjszaka, és nem is kellett levetkőznöd. ** ****

Thomas ruhái kilenc éves kora óta meg voltak címkézve, mióta megismerte legjobb barátját. Gyakran kívánta, bár soha ne kellene címkéznie a ruhái színét, de annak örült, hogy ezzel legalább nincs egyedül. A világon mindenki színvak volt, vagy legalábbis azzá vált, ha megérte a nyolcadik születésnapját, és még nem találta meg egyetlen és igaz lelki társát, és meg nem csókolta azt. Thomas az egész helyzetet baromságnak tartotta, és ez olyan dolog volt, amivel barátja teljesen egyetértett. Ez volt az a pillanat, amivel kilenc évesen egymásra találtak. Semmi kínos bemutatkozás, vagy szánalmas fölös körök. A kezdetektől, a páros csak színesben akart látni, és ezért szokássá tették egymás ruháinak színének megtippelését.

A legjobb barátja, Newton Xavier volt. Senki nem szólította a teljes keresztnevén, a ráragadt becenevét használta, a Newtot. Thomas emlékezett rá mennyire viccesnek találta ezt gyerekként, első bemutatkozásuknál még nevetett is rajta, és az utána következő években is sokat piszkálódott még vele. Thomas tizenhárom éves kora körül hagyta ezt abba, és hálás volt, amiért Newt sose kérdezte meg, miért. Úgy gondolta a szőkeség túlságosan megkönnyebbült ahhoz, hogy újra felhozza a témát, ezzel megkockáztatva a további piszkálódást. Thomas egyszerűen már nem tartotta többé viccesnek ezt a nevet. Ha bármi is változott rajta, az a fontossága volt a fiú számára. Soha nem talált volna még egy olyan barátot, mint Newt, és soha nem is tervezett keresni egy másikat.

\- Még most se hiszem el, hogy szőke vagy - Thomas hátradőlve megtámasztotta magát kezével a nedves füvön, és tekintetét a kéklő égről a barátjára emelte, aki mögötte a hasalva feküdt a földön.

Newt felnézett könyvéből, amibe eddig próbált belemerülni a holnapi iskolához, és miközben összecsukta azt, ujjait belecsúsztatva megjelölte, hogy hol tart. Felvont szemöldökkel nézett Thomasra, miközben válaszolt. – Azt hittem ezt már megbeszéltük kilenc évesen. Már tizennyolc évesek vagyunk, Tommy. 

Newtnak igaza volt, és erre Thomas nem tudott mit felelni. Ma még nem próbálkoztak egymás ruhaszíneinek kitalálásával, és Thomas úgy érezte, a fiú tart ettől. Kilenc teljes évig, Newt minden egyes alkalommal tévedett. Thomas ezzel szemben minden alkalommal eltalálta, miután rájött a szőke stratégiai mintájára, és tíz évesen abbahagyta a találgatást. Newt nem hagyta abba a próbálgatást, remélvén, hogy egyszer eltalálja majd. Thomas öltözködési szokása az övével ellentétben teljesen kiszámíthatatlan volt, és ez nem könnyítette meg a dolgát. A fiú általában a polcon lévő legfelső, még tiszta pólót kapta fel, természetesen mind édesanyja által felcímkézve. A fiú nem akarta, hogy barátja nyomásnak érezze a találgatást, és egyszerűen csak tovább terelte a beszélgetést.

\- Ez olyan hülyeség. Mi van, ha sose találom meg a lelki társam? – Hangosan gondolkozott, lassan kiejtve száján a szavakat. Nem akart mást, csak látni a tenyere, lába alatt a füvet, tiszta zöldben, a színben, amire már nem is emlékezett.

Lassan a tenyerébe fogott egy maroknyi füvet, és gyökerestül kihúzta őket a földből. Kezét Newt feje fölé emelte, aki még mindig a földön feküdt, elengedte a szorítást, és végignézte, ahogy a növények Newt hajába estek.

\- A pokolba, Tommy. Hagyd abba! – csattant fel Newt, Thomas pedig nevetni kezdett. Mosolygott, és szeme mellett kis nevetőráncok futottak, ahogy figyelte a mérgesen felugrott szőkét, aki kirázta hajából a füvet, és visszatért a könyvéhez. 

\- Amúgy is, mit olvasol?

Newt felhorkantott, hirtelen feltekintett könyvéből és Thomas szemébe nézett. Thomas azt kívánta, bár tudná, milyen színű Newt szeme. A fiú nem tudott rá visszaemlékezni, és nem szerette volna megkérdezni az édesanyját sem. Nem akarta nagydobra verni, mint valami baba váró bulit, ahol nagy bejelentés keretén belül kiderül, milyen neme van a picinek. Thomas többször gondolt már arra, hogy maga kérdezi meg Newt anyukáját erről.

\- Talán a te lelki társad már halott – Válaszolta Newt kitérve a válasz elől, megzavarva ezzel a színtelen szemekben elveszett Thomast, felvonva szintén színtelen szemöldökeit.

-  Oké, Newt. Kösz, haver. Ez sokat segített. Nézd inkább a hülye könyvedet. – A fiú elfordult Newttól, és hátranézve az otthonára esett a pillantása.

Egy apró épület volt, egyetlen történettel. Thomas itt élt, amióta csak az eszét tudta, mielőtt megértette volna milyen, mikor elszakítják tőle a ragyogó kéket és a vöröslő pirosat, de tudta, hogy sose akar innen elmenni. Túl sok emlék fűzte már ehhez a helyhez. Emlékezett rá, milyen hisztis gyerekké vált, miután elvesztette a képességet, hogy lássa a sötét színeket, amik a Star Warsos lepedőjét és paplan huzatát díszítették. Emlékezett a mindennapos kirohanásokra, és hogy nem volt hajlandó anyja szemébe nézni még egy jó darabig utána. Édesanyja nem akarta, hogy fia minden napját úgy élje meg, mintha az utolsó lenne, főleg alig hét évesen, de a fiú úgy érezte, nem ártott volna egy kis felkészítés rá, még ha csak kisgyermek is volt akkor.

Thomas elismerte, hogy bár problémás gyerek volt, azt is tudta, hogy Newt messze túltett rajta ebben. Akkor tudta meg, mikor egy ott alvás alkalmával esélye támadt erről Newt anyukájával beszélni. Nem tudott elaludni, ezért lemászott az ágyról, lesétált a lépcsőkön és a konyhában kötött ki. Newt édesanyja ébren volt, és épp a gyógyszereit vette be és öblítette el egy pohár vízzel, amikor a fiú belépett. Tizenegy éves volt, mire végre meg merte kérdezni azt, amire kilenc éves kora óta kíváncsi volt.

_ \- Miért sántít a legjobb barátom az egyik lábára?  _

A nő megmerevedett a kérdés hallatán, mintha egyáltalán nem számított volna rá, hogy a fiú valaha megkérdezi ezt. Talán csak arra nem számított, hogy ilyen fiatal gyerek fogja személyesen megkérdezni tőle. Megpróbálta elterelni a témát, erre Thomas tisztán emlékezett, és megpróbálta rávenni arra is, hogy visszatérjen az ágyába, mielőtt Newt észrevenné, hogy eltűnt.

Emlékeiben kihúzta az egyik bárszéket az asztal alól, megkapaszkodott a szélein, úgy húzta fel magát, megtámaszkodott az asztalon, majd kijelentette, hogy nem megy sehová.

\- _A legjobb barátomról van szó_ – mondta, és emlékezett minden szóra és kifejezésre, ami bukdácsolva tört belőle ki, ahogy sietve igyekezett elérni, hogy a nő elmondja neki azt, amit tudni akart. Az információt, amire szüksége volt.    - _Mindent tudnom kell róla. Ez az egyelten módja annak, hogy megvédjem őt._

Talán azért, mert édesanya volt, de a szavak megnyugtató hatása végigszáguldott az erein, tudván, hogy gyermekének ilyen jó barátja van, aki valószínűleg a halállal is szembe nézne, hogy megvédje őt. Thomas akkor nem értette meg, de visszagondolva rá, biztos volt benne, hogy nehéz időszak volt ez a nő számára, hiszen egészen Londontól költöztek Texasig. Valószínűleg nem találkozott még sok emberrel, de mint anya, még nehezebbé tette neki a dolgot a folytonos aggódás a fiáért. Féltette őt a költözéssel járó túlzott stressztől és nyomástól, és főleg attól, hogy az új helyen is nehezen barátkozik majd.

_ \- Leugrott a húga erkélyéről, mikor betöltötte a nyolcat. Azt hitte, ha nagyon erősen megüti magát, a színek maguktól visszatérnek. Talán azt hitte, hogy csak álmodik. _

És Thomas emlékezett rá, hogy megköszönte, majd visszatért Newt szobájába, ahol a szőke éppen akkor ébredt fel, és szemét dörzsölgetve kérdezte, hogy Thomas jól van- e, és hová ment el. Thomas emlékezett rá, ahogy átlepte a szoba küszöbét, becsukva maga után az ajtót, és arra, ahogy Newt ágya mellé érve előrenyúlt, hogy felborzolja a fiú haját.

_ \- Nem hagylak el –  _ mondta akkor, és emlékezett arra is, ahogy visszamászott legjobb barátja ágya mellé, a számára letett matracra.

Thomas hét éven keresztül magában tartotta ezt az információt, és úgy érezte, nem szabadott volna ilyen személyeset kérdeznie a legjobb barátjáról, főleg, hogy nem is személyesen tőle tudta meg. Nem hitte, hogy Newt egyáltalán emlékszik arra az éjszakára. Talán annyira nem is figyelt rá.

Gondolatait megszakítva nézte, ahogy Newt feltolva magát a földről ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát. A fiú Thomasra bámult, és becsukva könyvét maga elé helyezte azt. – Nem, úgy értem, komolyan. Mi történik, ha a lelki társad már halott? Ha ő színtelenségben halt meg, az azt jelenti, hogy te is úgy fogsz?

\- Az rettenetes lenne – ismerte el Thomas. – Egész életedet abban a hitben töltöd, hogy egy napon újra látni fogod a horizontot díszítő lilát és narancssárgát, csak hogy úgy halj meg, hogy minden emléked egyszínű.

Newt csöndben maradt egy pillanatra. – Ez elég szarul hangzik. 

\-  Szerintem is. 

Thomas nyögött egyet, ahogy visszatért az előző ülőhelyzetébe, mielőtt előre dőlt volna a beszélgetéshez, és újra hátratette kezeit megtámasztva magát velük. Fejét hátradöntve nézett fel az égre. – Utálok mindent szürkében látni – tette hozzá, összehúzva szemeit, miután a Nap megjelent a felhők mögül. – Látni akarom a Napot.

\- Végül is gyakorlatilag látod a Napot – felelte Newt, óvatos mosolyra húzva a száját, miközben Thomas lesújtóan ránézett.

\- Tudod, hogy nem így értettem.

\- Tudom.

\- Még szerencse, hogy a színek látásához való képességed elvesztése mellett nem tűnt el a béna humorod is – válaszolta végül szarkasztikusan visszavágva, miközben megrázta a fejét.

Újra csend telepedett rájuk.

\- Gondolod, hogy ha olyan embert csókolsz meg, aki nem a lelki társad, az elveszi az esélyeidet attól, hogy újra lásd a színeket? – Kérdezte Newt váratlanul, Thomas feje pedig olyan hirtelen fordult felé, hogy majdnem leesett, miközben köhögő roham kapta el.

\- Mi?  - Tekintetük félúton találkozott.

\- _Tudod_ te, hogy mit mondtam. – Válaszolta Newt, puhán kifújva az eddig idegesen benntartott levegőt a tüdejéből. – Tegyük fel, hogy idejön és megcsókol… az a lány ott, öt óránál. Teresa. Mondjuk, hogy nem ő a lelki társad, és nem látod a színeket. Gondolod, hogy ez gátolja majd azt, hogy újra lásd őket, függetlenül attól, hogy megtalálod-e a lelki társad vagy sem?

Thomas nem tudta magát elképzelni csókolózva Teresával, és úgy döntött, hangot is ad ennek. – Ezt nem tudom komolyan venni. Soha nem csókolnám meg Teresát.

\- Nem a zsánered? – Newtnak nevetnie kellett ezen.

Thomas szeme Newt tekintete felé villant, és várt egy pillanatig, mielőtt újra megszólalt volna. Megrázta a fejét, és úgy válaszolt. – Leszbikus.

Newt elfehéredett. – Oh.

Most Thomason volt a sor, hogy nevessen. – Mi az? Erre nem számítottál?

\- Hát, figyelj haver - kezdte, miközben kezével a levegőben gesztikulálva próbálta kivágni magát a helyzetből. – Talán észre kellett volna már vennem, hogy ő meg az a másik lány, Brenda, elég közel kerültek egymáshoz.

Thomas felhorkantott. – Gondolod?

\- Ez esetben az, hogy Brenda tetszik-e, szintén nem kérdés, ugye?

Thomas bólintott. – Tudtad, hogy ők látják a színeket?

Newt tekintette a földre siklott, és kezével tépkedni kezdte a füvet, sokkal finomabban, mint pár perccel korábban azt Thomas tette. A fiú kérdésére abbahagyta, és lassan ránézett, miközben felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Nem mondod?

\- De mondom. Lelki társak. Úgyhogy szerintem nincs igazad, Newt. Brenda járt azzal a sráccal is… uh, hogy is hívták? Aris. Vele volt előtte, és láttam őket csókolózni az aulában, meg minden. Most pedig látja a színeket, pont úgy, ahogy emlékezett rájuk.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy pontosan emlékszik rá az ember milyennek látta a színeket korábban – vitatkozott vele Newt.

\- Én pedig nem hiszem, hogy ez számít. – Thomas nehezen találta a szavakat. – Szerintem újra látni a színeket az olyan… csak jó őket visszakapni. Nem hiszem, hogy számít, hogy ugyanolyan-e, mint volt.

\- Szerinted a lelki társadba leszel szerelmes, vagy abba, amit ad neked?- Kérdezett újra Newt.

Thomas nem tudta mit feleljen erre.

\- Úgy értem – tette hozzá Newt, megvonva a vállát – még sose láttunk olyat, hogy valaki szakít a társával. Akik megtették - öngyilkosok lettek. Talán szakítani velük és összetörni a szívüket lerombolja ezt az egész kapcsolatot.

\- Pár eset volt ilyen összesen. Én úgy gondolom, ahhoz hogy szakíts az egyetlen emberrel, akit szeretsz, eleve rossz helyen kellett, hogy legyél. Mármint, brit tudósok meg ilyenek szerint – válaszolta Thomas.

Newt kinyújtózott, és megdörzsölte a homlokát. – Ettől a lelki társas dologtól meg a színektől fáj a fejem. Csak azt szeretném, hogy minden normális legyen.

\- Ez a normális.

\- Nem akarom, hogy az legyen, Tommy.

Thomas Newtra nézett, és a szőke fiú hangja elcsuklott barátja nevének felénél. Úgy érezte, megszakad a szíve a legjobb barátjáért. Habár ő is szerette volna, ha visszatérnének a színek az életébe, el tudta volna fogadni azt azok nélkül is. Végtére is, ez volt az egyetlen módja az életnek, amit ismert. Gyakorlatilag. De ez csak egy része volt a fiúnak. Élt még benne egy rész, ami szétmarcangolta belülről, könyörögve, hogy kitörhessen és megszabadulhasson az átható dühtől, amit elzárva tartott oly’ sokáig. Egy rész, ami emlékezett a színekre, és vissza akarta őket kapni. Talán Thomas érzéseinek saját lelki társa van, ami maga a szín.

\- Tudod, hogy ha vissza tudnám hozni neked a színeket, megtenném – mondta Thomas kedvesen, és felállt, hogy egy vagy két lépést téve újra levágódjon a földre. Most Newt oldalán ült, olyan közel, hogy vállaik majdnem összeértek. Thomas kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy átkarolja barátja vállát, és így nyugtassa meg őt, de az utolsó pillanatban meggondolta magát, és inkább tovább nyúlva felkapta a földről a könyvet, amit eddig olvasott.

Newt rápillantott a könyvre, miközben Thomas maga előtt tartotta azt.

\- Ez nem is a sulihoz kell, ugye? – Kérdezte Thomas, és egy pillanatra se vette le a szemét a borítóról és a merészen vastag betűtípussal rányomtatott címről.

\- Nem.

Thomas végigpörgette ujjaival az oldalakat. A könyv csak is szürke, fehér és teljesen fekete lapokból állt. – Ez egy könyv… a színekről.

\- Igen.

Egy ideig csöndben ültek ezután. Thomas agyába ösztönösen furakodott be a gondolat, hogy Newt végig képes volt látni a színeket, és egész eddig csak hazudott erről, de hamar elhessegette őket. Ismerte őt, és sose tenne ilyet. Newt egyszerűen csak szomorú volt. Bánatos és… üres. Csak emlékezni akart.

\- Én is emlékezni szeretnék – mondta végül, óvatosan visszatéve a könyvet a fűbe, miközben fejét Newt felé fordította.

Newt tekintete újra barátja arcára szegeződött, Thomas torkába pedig ideges gombóc keletkezett. Nem tudta megmagyarázni az okát, hogy miért vált Newt szemének színe ilyen fontossá hirtelen. Nem tudta miért, de szeme alkalmanként hosszasan elidőzött a fiú ajkain, időről időre elmerengve rajta, hogy pontosan agyába véshesse annak valamennyi vonalát. Thomas Newt minden egyes porcikáját meg akarta ismerni, és barátságukat már most is sokkal szorosabbnak tartotta az átlagnál.

Talán Newt Thomas Brendája.

Még mindig Newtra meredt, mikor az megfordult, hogy válaszoljon Thomas anyjának, aki a házuk küszöbéről jelentette be, hogy kész az ebéd. Az agya teljesen kikapcsolt, és nem hallotta őt, de úgy tippelte, pont ideje lehetett már. Végül is, tizennyolc éve ismerte az anyját, ismerte a szokásait is.

\- Jól van akkor. Gyere haver, ebéd van – Newt felemelkedett a földről, és tett egy bizonytalan lépést a ház felé.

Thomas hirtelen kinyújtva kezét elkapta Newt csuklóját, és körbefonta rajta ujjait, olyan hévvel, mintha ezernyi feketelyuk és kavargó érzelemi kín között a szőke fiú érintése lenne az egyetlen biztos pont az éterben, ami a földön tartja őt.

Newt szemöldöke felszaladt, ahogy a hirtelen fogás kicsit visszarántotta, és lenézett Thomasra. – Jól vagy? Felhúzzalak, Tommy?

Thomas nem válaszolt, de jól esett neki Newt segítsége, akkor is, ha igazából nem volt rá szüksége. Sose volt rá szüksége.

Kínos nevetés hagyta el Newt száját, ahogy tekintete a csuklójára esett, amit Thomas továbbra se engedett el. – Thomas. 

Newt szembefordult fele, és most, a része, ami belülről marcangolta szét azzal a milliónyi és milliónyi érzelemmel, ami nyolc éves kora óta követi őt, most megragadta a másik csuklóját is. Mindkét kezét maga elé tartva közelebb húzta őt magához, míg mellkasuk egymáshoz nem préselődött, és csak a kezeik választották el őket egymástól.

Bár Newt nem húzódott el, színtelen szemei sikoltozták, hogy el akar. Thomas nem tudta, mivel érdemelt ki egy olyan barátot, mint Newt. Egyedül azért hagyta, hogy Thomas fura seggfej legyen, mert törődik vele. Plusz, Newt már csak ilyen volt.

\- Találd ki, milyen színű ma a pólóm – A hangja elmélyült, mint valami lejjebb tekert suttogás, és a fiú annak ellenére is alig hallotta, hogy csupán centik választották el őket.

Newt meglepetten pislogott, tekintette pedig Thomas felsőjére siklott. – Tommy, komolyan fogalmam sincs. 

Thomas kitartóan bámulta őt tovább. – Csak tippelj. 

\- Vagy… - Thomas leszűkítette közöttük a távolságot, és mindkét csuklóját elengedte miközben előrehajolva finoman megcsókolta a fiút.

Gyengéd volt. Ártatlan. Valami, ami nem akart több lenni annál, ami, mentesen mindenféle hátsó szándék nélkül. Thomas csak ki akarta próbálni. Muszáj volt megpróbálnia. Mi van, ha nem legjobb barátoknak lettek teremtve? Ha valami többnek szánta őket a sors? Ez mindent megmagyarázna, ami Thomasszal eddig a pillanatig történt. Mikor elhúzódott, Newt még mindig lefagyva állt ugyanúgy, mint mikor egy arra járó őzet megvilágít az autó fényszórója.

Nem változott semmi. Newt hátrált egy lépést Thomastól. A fiú fejében cikáztak a magyarázatok, bármilyen logikus megoldás, amivel Newt tovább tudna lépni a tévedésén. Bocsánatkérésért kutakodott az agyában, majd meglátta, ahogy barátja arcán egy könnycsepp szalad végig egészen az álláig, mire ösztönösen felé lépett, ugyanebben a pillanatban Newt pedig ösztönösen hátrált.

\- Newt, sajnálom. Annyira sajnálom… 

\- Fekete, és a jó édes anyád.

\- Én annyira… Mi van? – Thomas természetesen számított a mondat második felére, de a színnel nem tudott mit kezdeni.

Newt váratlanul újra előre lépett, kezét kitartva két kezébe fogta Thomas arcát, és magához húzva újra összeérintette az ajkaikat. Thomas szeme meglepetten és ijedten tágult ki. Nem értette, hogy Newt éppen idegösszeomlást kap-e, és ezért teszi ezt, ezért elhúzódott tőle. Soha nem használná ki őt ilyen állapotban, még akkor sem, ha a második csók még felejthetetlenebb volt, mint az első.

\- Newt, mi a szar?

Newt egy percig csak meredten bámult rá, kezei pedig visszaestek az oldalához, csak hogy újra előre nyúlva tenyerével mellkason lökje Thomast, aki a hirtelen erőtől hátralépett, elbotlott, majd seggre esett. Csodálkozva szemlélte Newtot, aki most fölötte állt.

\- Te  köcsög  barom. Feketét viselsz. Fekete a pólód. Hányszor hordtál feketét? Tudtad, hogy sose találtam volna el a feketét. Thomas fején milliónyi gondolat csapódott a koponyájának belülről, és most először, az a része, ami az előbb megcsókolta Newtot, teljesen csöndben maradt. Lassan lenézett magára. Eltartott egy ideig, mire eszébe jutott, milyen felsőt dobott magára aznap reggel, de emlékezett a címkére, amin az állt, ’fekete’.

\- Newt, honnan… - és eltalálta. Mióta ismerik egymást, most először, Newt eltalálta.

Thomas feltápászkodott, olyan gyorsan, hogy szinte beleszédült. Előrekapva Newt arcáért nyúlt, és két kezébe fogva bámulta őt olyan erősen, ahogyan még soha. És hirtelen, minden színessé vált. A szeme előtt keltek életre árnyalatok ezrei, a fénylő égtől, a füvön át a legjobb barátja arcáig.

Sötét barna. A szemszín, amire annyit várt, hogy végre elveszhessen benne. A szeme fel-le ugrált, ahogy nem csak csodálta, de begyűjtött minden részletet a fiú arcáról, mintha attól félne, hogy ezt a csodálatos pillanatot valaki elszakíthatja tőle.

\- Szent szar, Tommy. 

Thomas nem is tudott volna jobban egyetérteni vele. A pokolba is, ő se mondhatta volna jobban. Lassan elengedte Newt arcát, és hátrált egy lépést. Kinyitotta száját, mintha mondani akarna valami, de bármi is lett volna az, elfelejtette, amint pillantása Newt hajára esett.

Nem tudta visszafogni a feltörő röhögést, hátrébb lökve Newtot, és bár a fiú elbotlott, megállt a lábán, nem úgy, mint Thomas az előbb.

\- Mi van? – Newt pillantása Thomas arcát szemlélte, aggódva, hátha valami baj történt.

\- Tudtam, hogy csak szemétkedsz, amikor azt mondtad, hogy szőke vagy. Ez világos barna – Magában mosolyogva félig büszkeséget érzett, mert mindig igaza volt, félig pedig szerelmet, olyan butaságok miatt, mint Newt hajában a megmaradt fű maradványok.

\- Mi? Beszélgetnünk kell anyával. Most tényleg? – Newt döbbenete nevetésre késztette Thomast. – Mindjárt jövök, haver. Haza kell mennem, hogy eldobjak valamit.

A fiú a házuk felé indult, mire Thomas arcán komoly kifejezés terült szét, és egy pillanattal később követni kezdte őt.

Newt megfordult, és felvonta a szemöldökét, ahogy Thomas utolérte őt, és mellé ért. – Mit csinálsz? Mondtam, hogy mindjárt jövök.

_ \- Nem hagylak el. _

Felismerés suhant át Newt arcán, mintha emlékezne arra az éjszakára, mikor tizenegy évesen Thomas először ígérte ezt neki. Thomas az arcát figyelte, a reakciójára várva. Őt nézte, teljesen színesben, és úgy érezte, mintha most látná világot először. 

\- Helyes. 

És talán ezért veszítik el az emberek a színes látás képességét, amikor nyolc évesek lesznek. A világ csak előkészítette őket ahhoz, hogy jobban értékelni tudják azt, mi rájuk vár. A pokolba is, ha újra végigcsinálhatná, Thomas megtenné, és nem változatna semmin. A világ szebb hely lett, mint mikor hét éves volt. Talán az a része, amelyik eddig megszámolhatatlanul sok napot töltött azzal, hogy belülről tépje, csak azért hagyta abba, mert ő is tudta ezt.

_  - és a fiúk minden idejüket együtt töltötték az utolsó évben, körbevéve a legszebb lilákkal és kékekkel. Thomas biztosan állította, hogy minden szín közül a kedvence még mindig a lelki társa szeme. _


End file.
